dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent: Mistress of Evil
| gross = $492 million | rotten_tomatoes_title = maleficent_mistress_of_evil | imdb_id = 4777008 | website = https://movies.disney.com/maleficent-mistress-of-evil }} Maleficent: Mistress of Evil is a 2019 US fantasy adventure film directed by Joachim Rønning, and written by Linda Woolverton, Micah Fitzerman-Blue, and Noah Harpster. It is the sequel of 2014 film Maleficent. Plot Maleficent and her goddaughter Aurora begin to question the complex family ties that bind them as they are pulled in different directions by impending nuptials, unexpected allies, and dark new forces at play. Cast * Angelina Jolie as Maleficent * Elle Fanning as Aurora * Michelle Pfeiffer as Queen Ingrith * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Conall * Sam Riley as Diaval * Ed Skrein as Borra * Harris Dickinson as Prince Phillip * Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass * Juno Temple as Thistlewit * Lesley Manville as Flittle * Robert Lindsay as King John * Warwick Davis as Lickspittle * Jenn Murray as Gerda * David Gysai as Percival * Judith Shekoni as Shrike * Kae Alexander as Ini * Miyavi as Udo Music Original Score Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''October 18, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Geoff Zanelli * '''Track Count: '''23 **'Songs: '1 **'Scores: '22 * '''Length: '''1:11:57 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil was released on October 18, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally scheduled for release on May 29, 2020. It also released on the same day with another WDS film Jojo Rabbit. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 40% Tomatometer and 95% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "While it's far from cursed, Maleficent: Mistress of Evil too rarely supports its impressive cast and visuals with enough magical storytelling to justify its existence." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 6.9/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $113,921,095 in North America, and $377,800,484 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 3,820 theaters and earned $12,551,906 on its opening date and $36,948,713 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $22,504,215 at opening week and $48,805,709 in total. In total, the film earned $491,721,579. Trivia * This film is released on the 60th anniversary of the Sleeping Beauty. * Because the scheduling conflicts for Brenton Thwaites between this film and DC's series Titans, Harris Dickinson took over the role of Prince Phillip. * This is the second sequel film that the first film is based on Disney Animated Classic after 2016's Alie Through the Looking Glass. * This is Angelina Jolie's first live-action movie role since 2015's By the Sea. * With a runtime of 118 minutes (1 hour and 58 minutes), this film is 21 minutes longer than Maleficent has a runtime of 97 minutes (1 hour and 37 minutes). * This film is release on the same day with Jojo Rabbit produced by Fox Searchlight Pictures, another division of The Walt Disney Studios. * This is the last treatrical release live-action produced by Walt Disney Pictures in 2010s. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Fantasy Movie Category:Adventure Movie Category:Live-action